


Unconventional Heartbeats

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Femslash, Marriage, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Alex, Olivia,and Amanda enter a new type of relationship





	Unconventional Heartbeats

**Unconventional Heartbeats**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

_Alex, Olivia, and Amanda enter a new type of relationship_

**A/N: This fic contains a 3 way Polyamorous relationship, if this offends you, don't read**

**Chapter One**

Olivia Benson stood outside of her office and watched the beautiful blonde Detective Rollins as she worked at her desk, the squad's latest cases have been really hard on everyone in the squad, but Amanda came through everything like a trooper and it really impressed the seasoned officer, though Olivia had tried to keep things between the two women professional and friendly, she soon found it impossible to hide her feelings for the blonde Detective.

Olivia couldn't for the life of her understand why she was so intrigued by Amanda Rollins,

Soon, the long, hard day of crime fighting came to a merciful end, and thankfully no new cases had come into the Squad Room,

Amanda shuts down her computer and packs up her things,

"Hey Amanda, you comin' to get drinks with Carisi and I?" Fin asked, putting on his jacket.

"No, not tonight Fin," Amanda says as she catches a glance of Liv heading back into her office, "I've got something else to do and I can't put it off anymore," the blonde replies,

"Ok, just thought I'd ask," Fin says before taking his leave.

Amanda smiles as she watches Fin make his exit, she liked Fin, he's compassionate, strong, and a good man, but tonight Amanda only wants to be in the company of a certain brunette - Lieutenant Olivia Benson,

Now in her office, Olivia is seated behind her desk, staring out into space, when a soft knock one her door breaks her thoughts,

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's Amanda, Liv,"

Upon hearing the blonde's angelic voice, Olivia's heart rate sped up,

"C-come in, Amanda," Olivia managed to choke out.

The door opened and the simply stunning Amanda Rollins stepped into the office, Olivia's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the sight of her gorgeous blonde subordinate looking at her.

Olivia is easily transfixed by the younger woman's soft, but piercing gaze, 


End file.
